


Safari Zone

by Nagaplease



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AU, Stony if you squint, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaplease/pseuds/Nagaplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Day at the zoo that goes horribly bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safari Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Not much. Just an AU of Brother bonding. Sort of. Mistakes are my own as I wanted to post this up before bed. So correcting minor details wasn't really a priority.

_“Tommy!”_ Billy angrily whisper to his younger brother. _“Mom said no powers!”_

It was a chilly day in March in New York. The local elementary decided to take their whole 4th grade class to the zoo. The class was divided into 8 smaller groups with a parent guiding them around the zoo. Thomas and William Maximoff somehow broke up from their group, who were at the penguin exhibit, to see the lions on their own. Well, Tommy wanted too. Billy was dragged against his will, which could be put up for debate. Billy did want to see the lions too, but their team leader’s daughter wanted to see the penguins and nothing else.

“But if I didn’t use my speed then we wouldn’t be in front of the line now would we? Plus no one is gonna tell her, right Billy?” Tommy looked away from the incoming train to glare at his brother.

“I don’t have to. Mom always finds out.” Billy shrugged off while he check on his 3DS.

“Why did you bring that?”

“I need more play coins.”

“How did you bring that? They checked our bags.”

“I just made it look like a book.”

Tommy pointed his finger at his brother gleeful. “You used your powers! You broke the rules!”

“Not really I changed it while we where at the house. Mom said no powers at the zoo. So I didn't break them.” Billy smirked at him.

“Don’t get cheeky with me.” Tommy pouted.

**_“All aboard!”_**   The engineer said over the speakers.

“C’mon lets get the seat at the back.” Tommy grabbed his twin brother’s hand and rushed them to the back right before a couple got on. Billy apologize quietly. But the couple seem unfazed and took the seat in front of them. The raven hair man looked back to look at them.

The train had stations where people switched off through out the whole zoo. Tommy thought it was better to go on the train to not get spotted by other class mates or teachers. Throughout the ride, the raven hair man kept looking back and whispered to the other male. The blond look back once but tried to play it off as he seen someone as the train continued on.

_“Billy,”_ Tommy leaned against his brother, who was playing his game, _“I think we might get kidnap.”_

“Don’t be dumb. They probably are talking about your hair.” Billy ignored his brother.

The next stop, which was the Aqua Life stop, a few people left the train, including the couple. But the raven man looked back one more time.

Tommy had enough and mugged him back. The raven hair looked surprised but chuckle and headed off with the blond.

“See, they left.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“Next stop, The Safari Zone.” Tommy perked at that and started to jump on his seat.

Their stop came up and Tommy sped off just as the train slowed down. Billy, for one doesn’t care if Tommy uses his powers when their mother says not to, but one thing he hates is when Tommy leaves him in the dust. He grumpily got off and walked with the other passengers who left the train. He put his DS in his bag before he wonders off. He glances at the passing exhibits, but they weren’t what he was really interested. He reached the lion exhibit. It was shaped as a cave. The entrance of the cave had facts posted up about the lions. He was reading the facts about them and he took notes down cause they did have to do a small paper of their favorite exhibit. After he was done, he walked further on and saw picture of lions and he was getting more excited. He saw Tommy sitting on a bench before the actual entrance for the lions.

“Took you long enough!” He jumped off the bench.

“Well, if you didn’t leave me I wouldn’t have taken long” Billy argued back.

“I got excited. Sue me. C’mon lets go now!” Tommy tugged Billy’s hand.

“Did you take your notes?” Billy said, he wouldn’t budge.

“Really Billy? You are such a big nerd.” Tommy sped off. Billy felt a gust of wind behind him, which told him that Tommy got some supplies from his bag.

“Kay! Done. Lets go!” Tommy handed the notebook to Billy, and jogged in front of him.

“You couldn’t put it back in?” Billy grumbled as he started to walk and put the notebook back in his bag.

“Wow! Billy look!” Billy heard Tommy shout to him in awed.

Billy look at through the glass window. The environment was okay in Billy’s opinion. But the lion was a true sight to behold. The lion was looking up at them, for they were the only ones in there. He roared at them which made Billy jump back but made Tommy lean in with more, with excitement. It shouldn’t bother Billy that much, for the window was 18 ft from the floor safely away from lion.

“He’s so cool.” Tommy had his face pressed his face against the window. Billy notice that Tommy’s body was moving faster, which wasn’t a surprise to him. He seen it often when he got to excited. But he started to notice that Tommy was moving faster than before and that was going through the glass. Before Billy could react to what he saw. He heard Tommy yell.

“BILLY! BILLY! HELP ME!”

Billy looked down at the exhibit and saw Tommy looking up to him with fear in his eyes.

“Tommy!” Billy wailed out.

“Billy!Icantrunupthewall,ithasnocurve.Youhavetohelpme!” He said in a rush.

“Tommy slow down I cant understand you!”

“Powers!” Tommy said as he turned around and notice the lion approaching him. Tommy sped away from him and was at the other side of the exhibit.

Billy tried to focus on helping Tommy somehow. But he couldn’t think clearly. He tried to mutter out a spell, _“IwantTommysafe.IwantTommysafe.”_ But he looked down to see Tommy still down there. Billy started to get worried. He felt helpless. He couldn’t help his brother. Tommy was gonna die and it was his fault. His breathing started to become shorter with each passing breath, his heart was racing, as if it was trying to get out of his chest.

“Miss Jones! I found Billy.” He heard his classmate yell by the entrance.

A short lady came jogging towards him, “Goodness Billy! You had us in such a worry! Where is your brother?” She looks around.

Billy couldn’t speak. He tried to tell her that he was in danger. But once he open his mouth he started to choke on air.

“Bil-

The teacher was interrupted by one of her student screaming.

“TOMMY!” The blonde pigtail girl screeched.

Miss Jones rushed towards Annabel. She gasped as she saw Tommy down with the lion. Tommy was hiding under a rock while the lion circled around him. Tommy was shaking visibly and sobbing. “Billy!!”

Billy heard him but didn’t do nothing- no he couldn’t do anything.

More and more people started to gather around the window. Miss Jones called for help awhile back, and called their mother, but her she never answer. So she called their emergency contact. All she could is watch as the trainer tried to lure the lion away from the defenseless child. Billy didn’t feel like he was really there. He wanted it to be a dream, no he prayed it was a nightmare. He could have had nightmare before the trip to the zoo. He could have drank Tommy’s milk instead. The sugar from the milk caused this nightmare. He would wake up right now. He would wake before Tommy like usual.

Billy jolted as he heard Tommy yell. The lion roared at him. His worst nightmare had become his reality. But he did nothing. He was on the floor with his knees up his chest and silently rocking himself. No one really had their focus on him, but rather on the other Maximoff.

The zookeepers had thrown meat but the lion didn’t pay attention to it. The next step was to tranquillize the lion, but he dodge most of the needles with ease. Some managed to scrape him, but not enough for the liquid to take affect. The zookeepers were out of ideas. The only option they had last was to shot it. But then they open the door that led to the den of the lion and came out a blond male. Some gasped, some from reorganization, other from the surprise that they would send a human out there.

“Billy! Billy! Look its going to be okay! They send him to help!” A classmate forced Billy to stand up and watch.

It was the blond from the train. But Billy fixed on his eyes to his brother. He was still shaking. The man slowly approached the rock, but the lion went in front of it and roared. The man didn’t seem fazed at all, like he had worse before. It seemed as if they were dancing around each other. The lion roared and jump towards him. He moved so fast. Not has fast as Tommy, but more faster than a normal human. The man fell on his back and rolled to get back up and jabbed the lion with a needle. Then ran towards the rock and grabbed Tommy from under it. Tommy yelp. But once he realized it was a human rather than the lion he clingy on the man for dear life. The lion was slowed down but he kept pouncing towards them. Billy noticed that they weren’t gonna make it. Tommy looked up and saw Billy. “Billy!” That snapped Billy out of his trance and started to mutter, _“Iwantthelionasleep. Iwantthelionasleep.”_ His eyes glowed blue as the lion started to slow down dramatically and fall down and slept. The crowd cheered as they both got out safely.

Then, it went eerie silent. At first, Billy thought that his spell didn’t work, and the lion woke up and got them. But he notice that everyone was staring at him. He got worried as he broke the number one rule and let people see him use his powers. But they were looking up. Billy turned around and saw the raven hair man looking down at him. “Billy?”

Billy simply nodded. The raven hair man smiled a soft smile and hand out his hand. “Lets check on your brother.”

Billy grabbed the man’s hand quickly. They walked in silence and Billy squeeze the man’s hand to make sure he was still there. They walked out the cave, Billy thought it was strange as there were no one crowding them. But he ignored it as all he thought about his brother. They walked out and headed behind the cave which read, “Zookeepers only.”

The man knocked and said, “Its me. I have Billy.” Seconds later the door open and Billy let go of the man’s hand and rushed in. There were a few people in there. There were medics, firemen, a zookeeper and the blond man with Tommy in his lap as he got checked up by a medic.

Billy stop as he notice scratches and dried blood on Tommy. It was his fault. He was the older brother. He had to take protect him from and danger, and he failed. He could have prevented it if he dragged Tommy back to the group rather than let him take on their own tour. He could have lost his brother.

Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and then a squeeze. He looked up and the raven hair man as if he knew what he was thinking he said, “It’s not your fault.”

“Billy!” Tommy jumped off the man’s lap.

“I’m sor-” Billy was interrupted as Tommy squeezed Billy as he hugged him.

_“Its okay. Not your fault.”_ Tommy whisper.

It was different when Tommy said it than the man. Billy lost it and started to cry on his brother’s shoulder. He didn’t care that everyone was looking at them, or if Tommy is going to tease later on for crying. But he was so relieved that Tommy was well. He may have been banged up a bit and still trembling. But overall, he was fine. Once Billy was able to subside his tears to sniffles, Tommy broke the hug and smiled at him. Billy didn’t notice that the room was just them four now.

“Guess who our emergencies contact are?!”

Billy didn’t reply back. Tommy took that has he had no idea. “The one and only Steven Rogers!” and pointed at the blond man, who smiled shyly.

Billy, who was mentally exhausted didn’t know who that was, granted he felt like he does know, but nothing popped up.

Tommy scrunched up his nose. “Really Billy? You have the hugest crush on him!”

“No I don’t!” Tommy always teased Billy on this to much, with that the realization smacked Billy like bricks.

Billy looked up to stare at the blond man as he was talking to the raven hair man. His and Tommy’s emergency contact was Captain America. Billy’s favorite hero was his emergency contact.

“But isn’t Uncle Pete…?” Billy trailed off. “Guess mom changed it this year.”Tommy shrugged off.

“Yeah, your mother should have told me in advance.” Steve was talking to them now. “Not that I don’t want to be, but still it’s a nice heads up.”

“He nearly gave himself a heart attack when they told him about Tommy.” The raven hair replied.

Billy put one and one. “You are Tony Stark.”

Tony seemed a bit surprise how easy he figured it out. But then again, he wasn’t. “The one and only.”

“But why are you in our contacts? Mom never told us that she knew Captain freakin America.” Tommy replied.

“You idiot. Mom told us that she was part of the Avengers before she had us.” Billy smacked Tommy for forgetting something that big.

“Ow!” Tommy rubbed his head. “Well, excuuuuuuuse me. I had a near-death experience!”

“Well, we are in all good spirits. Can I ask if you guys have powers?”

“Tony! You just don’t ask them that. Especially if one had a near death experience.” Steve frowned at Tony.

Tony flinched. “Right. Wrong timing. Another time will do.”

“Oh my god. Tony Stark aka Iron Man wants to hang out with me. Am I in heaven?” Tommy dramatically fell back against Billy.

“Grow up Tommy.” Billy pushed Tommy off of him.

“But yeah! We have powers! Wanna see?” Tommy loved to show off to people. They hardly get to do it.

Before Tommy got an answer he started to run around and caused a very small but noticeable tornado in the room. Billy, annoyed with the mess it was causing, mutter, _“Iwantthetornadotostop. Iwantthetornadotostop.”_ His eyes turned blue and then the tornado was gone.

“Wow!” Tony whistle out, “Impressive.”

“That is some gift you guys have.” Steve also praised them.

Billy blushed.

“Yea-”

Whatever Tommy was going to say was cut off when Wanda came bursting though the door. She looked down at her boys and rushed to hug them both in a crushing embrace.

“Oh Tommy baby, are you okay?” She peppered him with kisses.

“Ugh mom not in front of Captain America and Iron Man!” Tommy wiped away the kiss marks.

Wanda turned over to her oldest child. “How you holding up Billy?”

“I’m fine mom. A bit shaken up, but fine.” Wanda looked at him. She had a concerned look on her face. She nodded.

“How did he fall in?” Wanda stood up and look at both men.

“Actually, I don’t know.” Steve said.

All the grown up look to the twins.

“I got to excited and I vibrated through?” Tommy didn’t sound sure.

Wanda widen her eyes. “Did you really Tommy?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean too! I swear!”

“No its fine baby. It’s not your fault.” Wanda kissed him on the forehead. Tommy didn’t wipe away this time. But he smiled at her.

“Mom.” Billy whisper. “Its my fault. I didn’t stop Tommy when we broke away from our group, and I couldn’t help him when he fell in.” Billy started to sniffle. “I couldn’t focus like you tell me too. I couldn’t help him.” Billy started to silently cry.

“Oh Billy.” Wanda crouched down to his level. “Its not your fault. I don’t blame you. I know Tommy doesn’t blame you either.” Wanda looked over Tommy.

“Nope! It’s not your fault. I already told you this dork.”

Wanda glared at him. But looked at Billy again. “Okay?” Billy looked at his mother. Her eyes told her that she meant it. She didn’t blame him.

“Okay.” Billy hugged his mother.

“Well!” Tony clapped. “How about we blow this joint, as its closed, for some ice cream? My treat.”

“Yeah, I have some questions for you Wanda.” Steve told her.

“Yeah! Can we mom?” Tommy asked his mom.

“Of course.” Wanda look both at Tommy and Steve.

“Cool! Best and worst day of my life. Lets go by the one the park!” Tommy started to speed around them. “C’mon Billy.” Tommy started to dragged his brother’s hand.

“No, its okay Tommy. I’ll walk.”

“Ugh. Fine. I guess I’ll walk too.”

They all started to walk out when Wanda notice that Billy still upset and whisper to Steve’s ear. Steve smiled at her and stood besides Billy as they continued to walk.

“Hey Billy. I was wondering if you can lead me to the ice cream shop?”

Billy look up to see Captain America smile at him. Billy was lost for words and nodded.

“Great.” And held out his hand.

Billy has already held hands with Tony Stark. But this is Steven Rogers. It’s Captain America holding out his hand for his. Billy shakily grab his. Steve smiled and squeeze his hand and they both led the way out of the zoo.

Wanda looked at them and saw Billy blush.

“So, how were you able to keep any reporters out the zoo.” Wanda looked over to Tony, who smiling at the pair in front of them.

“I’m have dealt with this kind of situation before.” Tony simply replied.

“So. Why were you two at the zoo in the first place?”

Tony blushed and muttered out, “It was Steve’s idea.”

Wanda smiled. “Well, I’m glad. I can never repay for what he did for Tommy.”

“Yeah. Great kids. I like Tommy’s spunk. Especially when he sped his way to beat us for that spot on the train. Then mugging me afterwards.” Tony chuckled.

Wanda, however, glared at her youngest, who flinched at her stare.

“Thomas Maximoff!”

Billy looked back, still holding Steve’s hand, “Told you she always finds out.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's pretty much it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
